Game of Gods
by The Wrider
Summary: Mathera is a daughter of Zeus, born in 1400BC. When Hades threatens to transform her into a vampire, she's sent into a safer time and place. After three millenniums, Mathera appears in the arms of Leah Clearwater, her adoptive mother. Zeus then sends Titan Prince Jaceus to protect her where he takes the alias of Jacob Black and lives as her neighbor with his Uncle, an FBI Agent...


**1400 B.C. – The Grecian Bronze Age  
Prologue: Storm**

Lightning stormed through the black sky in roaring waves of golden colour. "Your father is angry tonight, my love," Mivia, a peasant of Athens, whispered down to her beautiful daughter.

Mivia never thought she'd birth such a ravishing child. Her daughter's olive complexion glowed and her auburn ringlets curled into her fragile scalp. Her eyes were bright blue, the colour of her mighty father's, and Mivia was pleased to see such godly features in her daughter. Yet, she wasn't surprised that her daughter was so stunning, she was–after all–a daughter of Olympus.

Mivia wondered if she'd ever see her precious child again.

She hoped her prayers had gone answered by her dear daughter's father, Zeus. She hoped that the doorstep she'd leave her daughter on was a safe and secure one. She knew the risk she was taking by leaving such a divine creature in the hands of mortals, though she had no other choice. Mivia was expected to return to Athens within three days – return and succumb to her duties as a servant to her master...and forget about her treasured daughter.

Mivia was also unsure of what to call the calmed baby, which she cradled in her arms.

She had endured an uneasy birth in the middle of a meadow, where she knew no one would disturb her. Though painful, the agony vanished as soon as she saw her daughter lying in a bed of flowers; almost seeming angelic as she squealed for life and warmth. Mivia remembered how the sunlight made her daughter's skin shimmer, glisten, and felt the envious eyes of all Gods from Olympus gazing upon Zeus's youngest daughter.

She wondered if she pleased him by birthing such a wonderful baby.

She left Athens in a mighty hurry, knowing she'd be persecuted for having a child out of wedlock. She knew it was wrong to fall for such an almighty God, she knew her parents would wish her dead for leaving her chores and escaping to the farthest village from Athens. She hoped no one selfish would find her daughter and try to enslave her in the maddening work Mivia found herself trapped in.

Mivia briskly walked with her slumbering newborn in her arms, warmly cradling her close to her chest. The mediocre village slept soundly at midnight and she hoped that she'd left her daughter in good hands as she chose a house for her daughter's new home to be. In a woven basket, her child lay quietly, seeming immune to the howling winds and gushing rains. The sound of the drumming thunder composed the child, for the baby heard her father's soothing lullaby in the strikes and bellows of the storm.

The wind whipped Mivia's long, silk dress around her body and she felt the sting of cold as she ripped off her cloak and placed an extra layer of warmth around her wakening baby. The child roused, though no sound escaped her pink lips. Mivia's baby only gazed up at her mother as she shivered tremendously, trying to fight the deadening frost.

The doorstep, of which the woven basket was perched, was small and Mivia wondered who slept behind the rickety door. The chill began to eat away at Mivia's delicate skin and she realised that it was time to farewell her most magnificent accomplishment. Crouching beside the straw basket, Mivia stroked her daughter's dimpled cheeks. "Oh, my daughter," She whispered adorningly. "My love for you will never cease, I swear on your father's lightning bolt."

The baby girl's eyes shone with curiosity as she heard of her father.

"Never forget who you are, my daughter," Mivia whispered with a fairylike smile. "Your blood is unlike any others. Many will envy your beauty and your power over mortals...like myself. Remember, little one, that you have that strength to wield a storm and make thunder boom within your enemy's ears. Be wise, my love...be wise and follow your father's guidance. I will always be with you, as long as your mortal heart is beating."

Mivia sealed her promise by leaving a chaste kiss on her daughter's cheek before weakly pushing herself off the ground. Mivia was choked with misery and tears, though she knew she was doing good by offering her daughter a better life. Looking up towards the Heavens, she summoned the lover who had brought her the precious and unattainable gift.

"Zeus!" She called, feeling the rain pelt into her eyes as she pleaded, "Protect your daughter, as you have a duty to guide her through life! Keep her safe from the immortal evils; conceal her from whatever threats she may stumble upon."

With one last, dreaded glimpse of her beloved daughter, she reluctantly ran into the night, urgently trying to find the path back to Athens. Alas, as the Gods watched the feeble mortal struggle in the cold, they knew that saving her daughter's life had sacrificed her own. The cloak, which Mivia had draped over her daughter, would've protected her from the frost. Though, without its warming shield, she was only skin and silk. The cold consumed the little demigod's mother, leaving her dead on a shadowy path to Athens.

As for the child...well, she wasn't in good hands, as Mivia had hoped. Though, Zeus vowed he would look over his daughter protectively. There was something about this child, something strong and great. Usually, Zeus denied the entrance of Olympus to his demigod children. Yet, there was something in her eyes...something that reminded him of his grand sisters, who had all become saintly warriors and queens in his life.

Zeus gazed down at the child, smiling, as he found himself diving through the sky and forcefully plummeting into Earth with a loud crash. He didn't care whether he had woken the mortals; he only cared about catching a true glimpse of his daughter. Looking over her, he realised that she'd peacefully fell asleep to the sound of his booming storm. This pleased him greatly and his smile widened as he slowly crouched down, staring at his child for a long while.

"Mathera," He decided in a deep, rumbling voice. As soon as Zeus spoke the new name of his daughter, her eyes flew open obediently, as if she already knew that her was name. This small gesture made him chuckle. "Mathera, daughter of Zeus."

Mathera's eyes duly met her father's and he saw the bright blue her irises contained, like his own.

"Your mother was a very beautiful woman, daughter. Her smile would warm my heart in a way Hera is unable. She warmed my heart like...like _sunlight_," Suddenly, a realisation hit him and he bellowed in satisfaction. "Ah, yes, sunlight! Your mother said that I was to treat you well and _well_ I shall, dearest. _Sunlight_, my daughter – every beam of it shall now be in your command! It has a fiery power, though an angelic brilliance that suits you. Your beauty – blinding as your sunlight . Your aura – warm and alluring as your Aunt Aphrodite's. Yes, sunlight fits you perfectly, Mathera."

Zeus heard the roaring cheer from his homeland, Olympus. A new goddess had been created under Zeus's command and celebration was in order. Though, before anything else could be said, a deafening cry encased the atmosphere and the door, which Mathera's cradle sat in front, was swung open. Zeus was thrown backwards by a force that made him stumble to the ground. His crown of light wavered as confusion struck him like one of his own bolts.

Zeus quickly righted himself and made a swift motion for his daughter. Alas, his haste was too slow and, before he could contemplate what was occurring, Zeus's daughter was snatched into the hands of a creature with icy skin and blood-red eyes. Zeus found his eyes burning at the sight of such a monster. "Vampire!" He bellowed and he heard the gasps from the Gods of Olympus.

Vampires were created by Hades – a sought of experiment he placed on Earth.

They were a creature that looked human...but was none of the sought. They were immortals, who had been human, and were transformed by a bite of another infected creature. Hades had his own specialised group of followers, who were particularly gifted as weapons and evil protectors. These loyal cohorts were called the Volturi, a coven that ruled the rapidly growing nation of vampires.

The Titans, a race of fierce warriors, had tried to tame to numbers of vampires. Though, the Volturi were snatching up the mortal demigods from Earth, creating them into vampires and gaining power from the gifts they attained as the dammed. With a smaller amount of demigods, Titans had a stronger impact on Earth. There was only so much the Titans chose to do for Olympus, since they destroyed their empire after ten years of havocking war.

Transforming a God into a vampire would create the ultimate weapon, which Hades would have all control over. Now, the precious chance had finally come for the vengeful God of the Underworld. He would claim his chance by transforming a mere infant into a rampaging monster. Zeus had just made his demigod child a full-fledged Goddess by providing her with an element she could control. Mathera mightn't be allowed access into Olympus, though she did have the divinity of any Goddess.

These realisations haunted Zeus's thoughts as he stared at his daughter in horror and helplessness. Hades' laugh boomed through the lifeless skies as he appeared beside the ferocious vampire, who clutched the yelping child in his hands. Hades placed his hand around the vampire in satisfaction and it duly placed the goddess into Hades' hands.

To Mathera, Hades' touch was blazing hot and it was excruciating compared to the icy arms she had just been in. The pain of his touch made the baby squirm and squeal in discomfort. Zeus could hear her vulnerable cry for help and he lunged forward, only to be pinned back onto the ground by several other vampires.

Persephone was right beside Hades, where she was usually perched, cowering behind him with her own daughter, Melinoe, in her arms. Melinoe looked over her father's shoulder, feeling herself scowl in envy of the newborn's beauty. Melinoe wasn't as beautiful as her mother and the traits from her father had created a dark, sullen daughter.

Hades held up the child, examining her in curiosity. "Oh, brother," He began in his familiar, arrogant manner. "This is your best concoction yet. I must admit, it is a shame to make her an immortal so swiftly; she would have made a ravishing goddess. She may have been able to usurp our sister, Aphrodite."

"Get your claws off my daughter!" Zeus spat furiously, glaring into his brother's playful eyes.

"You look so vulnerable, brother," Hades stated with a smug expression, "Lying on the ground like a child who has been pushed to the ground by a bully."

"Let her go, Hades," Zeus snarled, clenching his jaw. "Your vendetta is not lying with an innocent child."

"_Innocent_?" Hades let out a humourless laugh. "Zeus, she will not be innocent by the time my creature's venom reaches her heart. I wonder how thirsty she will be, how many lives she will take once her eyes open hungrily. One bite is all it takes, brother," Hades pushed the child into his vampire's hands, pointedly gesturing to her neck. "One bite and she will be mine. I shall drag her to Hades and you will powerlessly watch as another Goddess is encaged, like my dear Persephone."

Persephone cringed at the memory of Hades' fingers hinging around her wrists as he threw her into his underworld and she feebly called her brothers for aid. Though, they could not reach their sister in time...and she was trapped – property of the dead. Holding Melinoe close to her chest, Persephone's fears of her husband quickly arose.

She stared at the oblivious baby, knowing what destiny she would endure if she was locked in the Underworld. The Sunlight Goddess's eyes met Persephone's and guilt clouded her common sense. She looked at Zeus, who was powerless against so many vampires. His lightning bolt was securely locked in Olympus, where he couldn't reach it. He desperately tried to wrench out of their hold, crying his daughter's name as the vampire's fangs drew near to Mathera's skin.

Poised, Hades happily watched the destruction of a Goddess, yet Persephone could bear it no longer. With a brave breath, Persephone shoved her husband forward and yelped out the name of a mighty God – one who'd help her indefinitely. Hades fell from the force and let out a roar of rage. "Chronus!" Persephone screeched at the top of her lungs, snatching the child out of the bewildered vampire's arms.

Zeus stared at his sister in awe and begged, "Run, sister, run!"

Though, Persephone had no intentions of running, she could only wait for a second. She glanced at her brother, Zeus, and then at her daughter, Melinoe, frantically.

In a blinding ray of light, a strong God appeared before everyone's eyes. There, standing tall and steady, was Chronus: God of Time. He was the father of all great Titans & Olympians and had the cosmic force of shifting and wielding time. Persephone had never had the will to beg Chronus to send her into another millennium or dimension–away from Hades–though, her bravery summoned the courage to send this child into a time where no God could reach her.

Chronus could see the past, present and future and instantly realised what Persephone's purposes were. With a wordless nod, his right arm rose and beams of blinding light shot from his fingers, creating a circular pattern in midair. The more strokes of light, the deeper and more detailed the hovering circle became. The white light had swiftly formed a vortex of time, where a small object could easily slip through and find themselves in another world.

Chronus looked towards Persephone commandingly and bellowed over the hammering of an open time vortex, "Only one may pass."

Hades realised what his wife's hopes were. She wanted to throw the child into another time so she was unreachable to him...or any other God, except Chronus. "No!" He exploded, fighting to his feet and lunging out for the baby in Persephone's arms.

"I can only keep the child away from the gods for a certain time, Persephone – eternity is impossible. Now...or the child will be his, Persephone," Chronus warned with a calm, careless exterior.

Persephone looked at her husband, knowing his furies would result in bruises on her skin. She looked down at the child as her brown locks billowed around her face. She saw the readiness in the child's eyes, as if she would stubbornly fight through any battle. The baby's strong eyes gave Persephone hope of freedom and justice. "Three thousand years!" She pleaded. "Send her three thousand years away, Chronus."

With one last glance at her terrified brother, Zeus, she hauled the soundless baby through the circular vortex and desperately hoped she had made the right decision. She had no clue where Chronus would send Mathera...or how she would return to her rightful family. She was totally oblivious of destiny's consequences as she threw the child into the glowing ball of life & death.

**1400BC to Yr. 2008, 29****th**** of February **

Mathera fell and fell and fell through centuries and centuries of time and space. She fell through the darkness of time and felt the world's memorable moments shoot past her like a flame in the sky. Moments like when a mother would die for her child or when a father would give his son their last penny or when a doctor would save the life of a stranger. Moments that drew everybody's breath away – that left the feeling of hope and happiness radiating in the human soul.

She fell through starts and finishes, endless wars and peace, births and deaths, loves and losses and...and life. She fell into the life she shouldn't have lived–a life of the future–a life of a mortal. She fell with the gift of will, to choose her path without the strain of her godly duties.

Little Mathera was hauled into the future, under the protection of nothing but herself. Moments after the vast time-lapse, she plummeted into the Earth like a comet from space. In a meadow, she lay, harmless and awake. Mathera looked around, still tiny and helpless, but aware of the new surroundings. The meadow was filled with purple flowers; sweet-scented flowers that glowed as a full moon's light shone upon the pale, lilac petals.

The sweet scents and luminous flowers filled Mathera's curiosity until she felt the presence of another. Suddenly, a face was staring down at her in alarm and bewilderment. It was the dazzling, brown eyes of a large, furry animal with a pale coat. Mathera outstretched her little hands as soon as the perplexed animal caught her gaze.

The animal didn't retract as Mathera weaved her fingers into its soft, warm fur. It only stared down at her in deeper confusion and Mathera found herself giggling as the animal's face disappeared. In its place, a beautiful woman entered her vision with the same confused expression. A beautiful woman with flawless, copper skin and long, raven hair and dazzling, brown eyes.

**November – 2008**

"Are you sure this is the right thing, Leah?" Sue Clearwater asked, tightly holding her daughter's hand as they sat in the waiting-room of Jason Jenks's office.

Insecurity clouded Leah's thoughts and she froze in her seat because her mother had never truly questioned her motives before. Though, Sue seemed very reluctant about everything her daughter had revealed. Was this the right thing? Leah was claiming something without legal permission...but did that make it wrong?

Leah glanced down at the child in her arms, watching her bouncing up and down in her lap. She loved playing in Leah's lap and she adored the smiles that radiated from her face whenever she'd be picked up. For months, Leah promised she'd give the baby to DOA (department of adoption) and forget everything about her. Though, every day, she'd find something else that she'd fall in love with about the baby.

Now, the child was nine months old and was suddenly spitting out words. This amazed Leah and it had never made her prouder that her little one had said her first word. When Leah was so overwhelmed with happiness by hearing the little one's first words, she realised she couldn't give the child up.

So, as quickly as possible, she made an appointment with the Cullens' lawyer and planned to forge a birth-certificate, stating that the baby in Leah's lap was rightfully hers. Leah had every detail that Jenks asked for: DOB, DNA, names, nationality, guardians and fellow family members. It was all in a file she had sent a few days ago.

Today, Jenks had called Leah to say that the birth-certificate had been successfully identified by Court and all that was needed was Leah and a fellow family member's signature. Seth and Sue accompanied Leah while Seth vouched as the fellow family member, since Sue refused to sign any illegal document.

Leah had wracked her brains, having mental battles in her mind over morals and maternal instincts. To be precise, it was actually Emily who sealed the decision to keep the baby. When the little one was six months, Emily and Leah had a conversation about the child.

"_You found her in a meadow, Leah," Emily shrugged. "She was obviously dumped there by some wacko. You were lucky to have found her when you did. It was winter, wasn't it? Oh, poor thing, she would be frozen to death!"_

_Leah cringed at the thought of losing her baby. "I know...but what if that person came back for her, to find her and take her home again?"_

"_What kind of stable parent would leave a newborn baby in a meadow in winter, Leah?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Leah contemplated this and huffed in agreement. "Maybe you're right. But keeping a baby I've found still doesn't seem like the right thing, Em."_

"_Look, she makes you happy...and you make her happy," Emily gestured to the little one, who madly giggled as Paul and Jared made silly faces in front of her. "You've always been the maternal one, Leah...as much as you try to deny it. Remember when we used to play mums & dads when we were little? You were always the mummy with six kids and I was always the rich divorcee who visited you on weekends."_

_Leah laughed at the memory. "Yeah, somehow you always ended up going back to your ex-husband, Em."_

"_It's a sign, Leah," Emily stated seriously. "Someone has placed this baby right into your lap and you doubt yourself as a mother! Snatch her up, Leah...snatch her up before it's too late."_

Now, Leah was snatching her up and unsure feelings followed her everywhere. "It may not be the right thing, Ma," Leah finally replied. "But she's _mine_ now...and I'm not giving her back."

"Finders keepers, huh, Leah?" Seth teased with a smirk.

She elbowed her brother in the gut. "Shut-up."

Leah tried to track down the baby's parents by following her scent. Yet, by the time she finished sniffing her way around America, she was in Mexico! There was no one in America who had the same scent as the little girl's – it was sweet, pure and light. Leah described it as air-freshener. There was nothing but a silk blanket to indicate that she was left by humans.

"So...what are you going to name the little one?" Sue asked with a frown. "Most parents would have a name for her by now, Leah. She is nine months old after all. We can't continuously call her _little one_, can we?"

"I have a name," Leah snapped, despising her mother's patronising tone. Snuggling her baby into her chest, she whispered, "I'm naming her after her first word."

"What? _Mama_?" Seth burst into hysterical laughter, which earned him another elbow in the ribs.

"Her first word wasn't Mama, dipstick!"

"Don't swear in front of her, Leah!" Sue chastised, worriedly glancing down at the child who was curiously listening to their conversation.

Leah merely rolled her eyes and calmed the familiar, burning fury in her chest. "I named her after her first word...which wasn't Mama. It was something else – an actual name, one I haven't heard since Ancient History in high school."

"Cleo Petra?" Seth raised his eyebrows and Leah glared angrily.

"No, Seth. _Mathera_!" She snarled.

"The unknown Greek Goddess?" Sue frowned deeply.

"Who's that?" Seth asked with carelessly.

"Goddess Mathera was supposedly the twelfth goddess, Seth. She was supposed to take Persephone's place after she was murdered by Hades for throwing the baby into one of Chronus's time-warps. Though, no one has seen or spoken to Goddess Mathera and myth's say that she still dwells through Chronus's time-warp, aimlessly wandering through thousands and thousands of years. She was a demigod but gained the title of a full-fledged Goddess from Zeus, her father," Sue stated effortlessly.

Sue's knowledge slightly startled Leah. "Yes. She must've heard the name somewhere on TV or something. Anyway, _Mathera_ was her first word and that shall now be her name."

"I find that sweet, honey," Sue smiled tightly. "To name a child after their first word."

"I hope that doesn't become the new baby-naming trend. A lot of toddlers will find themselves answering to the names of bottle, rattle and mummy otherwise," Seth joked.

"Mathera Harriet Clearwater," Leah smiled down at her baby, ignoring her brother effortlessly. "So beautiful...and _all mine_ as soon as we sign that birth-certificate."

Mathera giggled and nestled into the crook of her mother's neck, her bright blue eyes shining of excitement.

**2012 – Mount Othyrs**

Interest glowed in the eyes of an adolescent Titan, who had never seen a four-year-old Goddess. "She is pretty, Uncle," Jaceus, the youngest prince of Mount Othrys, shrugged and seemed nonchalant as he watched over Mathera from the summit he and his Uncle Hyperion stood upon. "Though, I do not see anything special about her. She is a mere Olympian, only half...to be precise. What purpose would she have to us? She is the daughter of the traitor, Zeus."

The Twelve Olympians were still considered traitors in every Titan's eyes. A scowl formed on Hyperion's face. "Silly boy!" He scolded aggressively. "Jaceus, she is the key to our revenge! Don't you see? When you become king, you will go to Zeus and ask to make a peace truce with him by swearing to guard his daughter, Mathera, from any threats on Earth. When Zeus agrees to this, you will be sent to Earth and gain our revenge by simply slaughtering her and serving her blood to Hades."

A wicked smile formed on the elder's face and Jaceus cringed at the mere thought of spilling an innocent's blood.

In comparison to many other Titans, he was still naive and had no clue of what treachery the Titans endured during the ten year period of battle with the Olympians. He was born after his father was imprisoned by Zeus and raised by his older siblings.

Still, the mortally fourteen-year-old prince was already a trained swordfighter with a fierce roar and the lust for battle. Though, he hadn't _yet_ killed anything he saw as innocent. He'd killed over a thousand vampires and planned to swear allegiance to his brother, Nigram, who he thought would be the future Titan King.

"Uncle," Jaceus frowned, crossing him arms over his chest. "I will not be king. Nigram, the oldest, shall be."

Hyperion laughed at his nephew's dimwittedness and ruffled his jet-black hair. "You are slow for such a fast fighter, Jace."

"I'm sorry, Uncle..." Jaceus apologised. "But...but I shall not be King."

"You will learn eventually, Nephew," Hyperion smiled coldly.

"I do not wish to be King."

"Royalty isn't about what you want, boy. It is about duty and you have a duty, as the youngest, to become King."

"I will not," Jaceus snapped with an angry expression. "My duty is to help my brother lead his people through battle. Nigram will be a great king, you know, because he's led the whole family as the oldest son. It doesn't make sense. Why will I become King?

"Because everyone in the land knows you're the best swordsman in the family. At nine, you killed your first vampire! People will automatically put you forward as king because of your phenomenal combat skills. Jace, kill the traitor," Pointing towards the toddler they could clearly see, Hyperion's words ran deep into a threat. "If you choose to protect the Olympian, you will be denied the thrown because of your connections. Nirgam will become king and, when you kill her, you'll return as a hero."

"You're wrong, Uncle," Jaceus fumbled. "That child is harmless. What can she do to us? There is no point in murdering such a minor-"

Hyperion abruptly stood up, rage burning within his features. "If you don't kill her before her twentieth year, she will be the next Queen of Othrys via marriage to the king!"

Shock flooded Jaceus's eyes and he stumbled backwards. He was trained to keep a guarded exterior, though this news blew him away entirely. "Nigram wouldn't marry an Olympian!"

"Who said anything about Nigram, Jaceus? You will be king by then, remember?" Hyperion raised his eyebrows. Jaceus found himself choking for air; it was all around him, why couldn't he find it? When Hyperion realised how shocked his nephew became, his clapped him on the back and sighed. "Earth is a dangerous place, boy. There, immortals are usually drawn to their own kind. Chronus informed me of the horrific future ahead...and I want to protect you from it, Jace. I imagine Zeus will force you into a marriage and she becomes Queen to combine strengths."

"I would...I would never marry a-a..." Jaceus words faded away with fear and fright.

"Oh, I know, Nephew. You'd never deceive us like that. No Olympian marries for love. That is why you must kill her before it is too late. She mustn't be there to distract you; she must be wiped out completely."

"Why can't we wait until Hades hunts her down and kills her himself. You know how much he pines for her death," Jaceus whispered hopefully.

"That will not do, Jaceus."

Jaceus diverted his eyes and stared down towards Earth. Standing tall and majestic, Jaceus watched little Mathera giggle in her mother's arms. Her eyes seemed aware of everything around her and Jaceus strangely sensed that she knew he was watching. She could naturally feel a God's presence and she knew he was watching indefinitely.

Mortally, Mathera was ten years younger than Jaceus. Though, mythically, she was nearly two thousand years older than him because Jaceus was nearly five hundred years old. He hadn't stopped aging but he'd be fully grown by his mortal mid-twenties and become ultimately immortal. He felt a certain respect for the Sunshine Goddess but it was a dry respect with no attaching emotions. Would she truly be his future Queen? No, that couldn't be!

Jaceus looked up at the sun, the rays making his copper skin radiant and his godly brilliance clear to everyone.

Jaceus had skin unlike any other of his siblings. It was flawless and the colour of a russet sunset. Jaceus's mother was mortal; she was indigenous to the Americas and died in labour. For several years, he was brought up in his tribe in America, learning the language and legends of his people. When his siblings found him, they took him to Greece and raised him as a prince. Now, five hundred years later, Jace's accent was clouded by Greek but he could still fluently speak his tribe's tongue.

Jaceus always vowed to return to his tribe and live there for the rest of his life.

Mathera could make him a God with her sunshine; she could make people see the perfection underneath his tough, aggressive exterior. Mathera's light, the shield of pure gold, was something Jaceus needed to be a king. Yes, he would be a great leader, but he needed the soft balance of Mathera to shine through. Mathera was strong and her mother's guidance made her streetwise and unyielding.

The Titans didn't understand this so Jaceus decided to follow his uncle's advice.

* * *

**Hello, I'm The Wrider from Australia! Well, where to start? I'm a fanatic about Twilight and Greek Mythology...so I got an impulse to combine the two. Cross-fingers: they meld in smoothly, otherwise I'll be in big kafuffle. I hope the first chapter was enjoyable for any readers who like mythology and mystery! Reviews are **_**really**_** appreciated...and I hope to update soon :)**


End file.
